true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Nomological Truths
Description On the road of martial arts, the higher the level, the more important the nomological insight became.One could not control the world’s Heaven Earth Yuan Qi freely unless they understood the laws well.This “truth” was the laws of the way. If at the beginning, one could point straight to the primeval source along the long path, then even if traversing the path was filled with difficulties, as long as one could endure it and fully understood it, one could skyrocket, achieving great things.Of course, those who had no talent would not dare to take this arduous path.This path was fraught with difficulties and there would be delayed achievements and breakthroughs. In the introduction of the ‘Truth of the Laws’, it explained that the path of martial arts had 3000 Great Dao. Each Great Dao could lead to the peak. While some of these Great Dao were difficult, others were easy. The powers one could obtain from each route were not the same.The 3000 Great Dao of martial arts were all-inclusive.A typical warrior would only choose one of them, and at best, just a few.Every path in the 3000 Great Dao contained endless mysteries. A warrior could spend his entire lifetime and still not be able to glimpse at every secret.If one chose too many laws, it could result in one becoming too distracted, preventing one from accomplishing greater things. Categories The 3000 Great Dao were split into several big categories : * First Category - Dao of Weapon * Second Category '''- [[Dao of the five Elements|Dao of the five Elements]] * '''Third Category '- Dao of Nature The aforementioned three laws were the most common cultivation techniques. They were not considered difficult to master, but they were still promising as one went higher. 90% of the warriors in the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom chose from these three categories, focusing on a particular law. Other Categories : * Array Laws Grades Every law had it’s own grade system.The higher one gained insight into one, the harder it was to progress. Those grades are : * '''Great Dao of Origins '- The highest grade amongst the 3000 Great Dao. There were very few types of Great Dao of Origins. It exceeded the normal Great Dao, and was king amongst the 3000 Great Daos.It was very difficult to have an initial foothold in the Great Dao of Origins. It was also quite difficult to comprehend, master or breakthrough. Just finding a mystic technique that dealt with the Great Dao of Origins was nearly impossible. Even the sages in the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom rarely managed to see a book that dealt with the Great Dao of Origins. * '''Great Dao of Supremacy - the so-called Supremacy was Supremacy below Origins.The Great Dao of Supremacy are also extremely difficult to compared. But compared to the Great Dao of Origins, they were slightly easier. There were also many more known cultivation technique manuals for them.These laws were almost equivalent to Heavenly Dao. Typical warriors could not even understand them. To these warriors, these laws truly existed, but they were ephemeral and impossible to grasp, let alone master. * High Grade Laws (Grand Daos) - below the Great Dao of Supremacy, they were no longer named Great Dao, but instead named laws.To be able to grasp any of these laws —not simply proficiency — but total mastering of it, was an accomplishment in martial arts. * Normal Laws (Minor Daos) - below high-grade laws were the lowest grades amongst the 3000 Great Dao, they were just normal laws.Young warriors with exceptional talent would slowly grasp normal laws in the Purple Blood Realm. When they reached the Yuan Foundation Realm, they would be relatively skilled at using the laws.Of course, it was not easy to understand normal laws to an extreme limit.There was no limit to laws. In the history of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom, many sages focused on normal laws. But even in the realm of sages, they were far from being able to cultivate any normal law to an extreme. Stages # Intent # Heart # Soul # Heavenly Dao * Order of Heaven and Earth ** This had nothing to do with one’s cultivation level, it was one’s attainment in the laws. It meant that a warrior’s achievements in a particular law had reached its peak. Known Nomological Truths *'Great Dao of Origins' ** Primordial Chaos ** Major Destruction (first seen - chapter 948) *'Great Dao of Supremacy' ** Pure Yang (first seen - chapter 263) ** Pure Yin (first seen - chapter 544) ** Space (first seen - chapter 358) ** Time (first seen - chapter 537) ** Life (first seen - chapter 1115) ** Death (first seen - chapter 634) ** Immortality ** Killing (first seen - chapter 312) ** Minor Destruction ** Samsara Fate *'High-grade Laws (Grand Daos)' ** Fire (first seen - chapter 579) ** Earth (first seen - chapter 251) ** Metal (first seen - chapter 579) ** Water (first seen - chapter 579) ** Wood (first seen - chapter 675) ** Wind (first seen - chapter 579) ** Rain (first seen - chapter 977) ** Lightning (first seen - chapter 435) ** Thunder (first seen - chapter 335) ** Snow ** Saber (first seen - chapter 234) ** Sword (first seen - chapter 309) *'Normal Laws (Minor Daos)' ** Hard - Soft Concept (first seen - chapter 228) ** Fast ** Slow ** Mountain ** River ** Vibration *'Unknown Grade Daos' ** Withering (first seen - chapter 724) ** Engulfing (first seen - chapter 567) *** Heaven Devouring (first seen - chapter 846) ** Lotus Flower Concept (first seen - chapter 736) ** Shura ** Ten Thousand Ghost (first seen - chapter 363) ** Zither (first seen - chapter 1139) ** Spears ** Polearms ** Fake ** Real ** Cause ** Effect ** Being ** Void ** Murder ** Redemption ** Ephemeral ** Eternal ** Starlight (first seen - chapter 3) ** Frost-ice ** Poison (first seen - chapter 314) ** Rotation ** Slicing (first seen - chapter 1288) ** Darkness (first seen - chapter 754) ** Blood (first seen - chapter 1231) ** Light (first seen - chapter 1264)